In a hearing device, in which both a receiver and a microphone are present in the ear canal, the microphone and the receiver are provided in the speaker unit housing. When the microphone is placed in a short distance from the receiver output, it is required to seal the sound from the receiver output in order to avoid acoustic feedback
In current receiver-in-the-canal (RIC) or receiver-in-the-ear (RITE) hearing devices, which are major products in a dispenser's hearing aid sales, the microphone is not placed in the ear canal. Therefore, the sealing (usually provided by a dome element) is not as essential in present RIE/RITE concepts as in hearing devices in which both the receiver and the microphone are placed within the ear canal.
Prior art silicone domes/earpieces can be attached to and detached from the speaker unit by the end user. The silicone domes/earpieces are replaced on a regular basis for hygienic reasons. Prior art domes/earpieces are typically arranged in the soft part of the ear canal.
Since domes/earpieces typically are produced in a limited number of fixed sizes, it is often not possible for the end user to buy earpieces/domes that fit and sufficiently seal against the ear canal.
Accordingly, when using prior art domes/earpieces, it is difficult and sometimes impossible to buy a dome/earpiece of correct size to fit the ear canal of the hearing device user. If a dome/earpiece is too small, the user will experience a leaking and thus incomplete sealing. On the other hand, if a dome/earpiece is too large, the user will experience a leaking and thus incomplete sealing due to the folding of the dome/earpiece. Additionally, if the dome/earpiece is too large, the comfort in the ear canal will be compromised. Furthermore, the prior art silicone domes/earpieces are limited to adapt to various shapes/bends of ear canals.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an earpiece that can be produced in a limited number of sizes and still provide a complete sealing in order to reduce or even eliminate acoustic feedback. There is also a need for providing an earpiece that is comfortable to wear.